To Find The Voice Within You
by neon-chan
Summary: Does love really conquer all? An AprilXSaber pairing.. PART TWO IS FINALLY UP! R&R!
1. I The Meeting

*~*~*~*~*

03.15.04 – 03.18.04

Just a fic that I had started before.. X3 this was born last april 13, 2003.. of course in my notebook.. X3X3 wahehehe.. still new and fresh.. Saber Rider is one anime that definitely had a place in my heart since I was in grade school.. lol! 

PS. Hehe… pardon my intro.. im still sooo dazed with FF8.. X3

Saber Rider and The Star Sheriffs is copyrighted by WEP company but not me oki? X3

Notes!: italics = thoughts; [] = signlanguage.. X3 *you guys will know why soon*; Topsword Blackwaters = Saber Rider

Why Topsword? You may wonder.. hehe. I had always thought that Saber Rider was his code name.. X3 and that Colt kept calling him "Topsword" so I thought why not make that his first name instead?? X3

*I just added some surnames for the other characters.. since they dun have one.. X3 after all, its fanfiction.. XP

**Trista**** Derringer-san**= thanks for being the first who commented this fic.. :hug: your review means a lot to me.. 3

*~*~*~*~*

_To Find the Voice Within You_

**Part One: The Meeting**

"I'll be waiting for you." A female voice called out, revealing a strawberry blonde teenage lady dressed in a faded blue spaghetti strapped minidress in front of the golden haired guy.

"Here?" The guy responded, looking around the flowery meadow that surrounded them both. "But why?"

"I'll be waiting for you here.." Her ocean blue eyes sparkled as she reached out her pale white hand. His hand immediately touched hers in time as she began to immaterialize. "I'll be waiting for you." Then, with the swift movement of the wind blow, she vanished.

His eyes then set a determined look. "I will. I promise."

*~*~*~*~*

The train finally rang its bell upon reaching its destination, Green Point. The speaker finally sounded, "Destination Green Point is reached. Five minutes left before departure to Ray Line. Thank you." In a sudden, his sapphire green eyes flung open. He shook his head to wake himself up. Automatically, his muscular hands sought the handle of his luggage and made his way out of the bullet train just in time as its doors finally closed.

_That dream.. I've been having that for the seventh time already. Weird. _He thought, shrugging to himself as he went out the bullet train just in time as its doors finally closed.

"Roger, Commander. I had spotted him already. Tolone over and out." A hand gently closed the MO515 midnight blue cellphone and brushed her raven shoulder length hair back. Afterwards, she wore her identification glasses and used it on her prospect.

It read. "Identification Match Complete. Name: Topsword Blackwaters. Age: 19. Blood Type: A. Height: 6"1'. Weight: 168 lbs.." Her cherry colored lips played a smug smile. "Finally found you.: She spun her heels towards the target. She then gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around, surprised to come face to face with an unfamiliar lady. 

"May I help you, miss?" 

"Oh, you can help me alright, Topsword Blackwaters. I'm Tolone Charlsey, Ramrod Agent No. 8. The Commander has been expecting you." 

*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning, Mr. Blackwaters. Welcome to Calvary Command." Another Ramrod agent staff greeted Topsword as he and Tolone walked on the halls towards the Commander's office. 

Topsword just nodded in response. "Good morning." Then he sighed to himself. _Gah__… how many times do I have to repeat this until we reach the office???? _

*~*~*~*~*

A dark brown haired male with emerald eyes panicky ran as he expertly made a turn on the hallway while carrying a pile of books on both hands. _The instructress will be very mad if I'm late again… oooh… why did my alarm clock fail on me this time??? _He was so caught up in his self-exploration that he hadn't noticed Topsword and Tolone in front of him, bumping into them and accidentally dropping his books on them.

"Ouch." Tolone murmured as her reflexes told her to get up. 

"Ow." He muttered, massaging the imaginary lump on his head. When he saw Tolone and Topsword and what happened to them, he blushed. "To-Tolone?! I'm sorry.. I- I wasn't careful.." He immediately brushed the books away from them and helped Topsword to stand up. "My sincere apologies. You guys ok?" 

Tolone nodded. "We're ok.. and you are..?" Topsword began.

"Ah! You must be the new comer! Ehe, sorry for my rudeness. I'm Fireball Watts, Star Sheriff at the Calvary." He then extended out his hand after introducing himself.

Topsword accepted it gleefully. "I'm Topsword Blackwaters. Nice to meet you." Fireball's eyes widened upon realizing his present priority. 

"I'm dead.. so dead.. So see ya then, Tolone, Topsword! Ciao!" Quick as lightning, Fireball collected his books on the floor and made a dash to his destination, leaving both amused.

*~*~*~*~*

The bullet was released from the gun of which it was fired. There, it met its target, a tin can and hit it perfectly. Then with one long breath, it blew the smoke out from the gun.

"Perfect. Very perfect." He then adjusted his brown cowboy hat after expertly returning his gun back to its original place. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Ms. Tolone, how far more should we go? I mean we've been walking around the Calvary for almost an hour already." Topsword wondered as they both passed by a large meadow on their way. A gunshot caught his attention immediately, making a quick eyesweep from his eyes towards the meadow. "What the.." 

Suddenly, the image of the girl in his recurring dreams flashed back in his mind. _Why? Why is it so familiar?_

"Hmm.." Tolone checked the digital watch on her left wrist. "Exactly 10:50 am." She noted. "Must be Colt again." She added without turning around to look.

"Colt?"

"Colt Colorado, also a Star Sheriff." Tolone replied in a flat tone. "Oh, look. We're finally here." She stopped at the distinctly silver coated automatic door. "Welcome to the Commander's office."

"I suppose I'll be entering it by myself?" 

"Of course. Oh, don't worry. The Commander's a kind man. You'll do just fine." She gave Topsword a sympathetic pat on the back. "I guess my job's accomplished. See you around!" 

_I just hope you're right, Tolone. _After inhaling deeply, Topsword then entered the door. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Mistress. Mistress. Wake up." A braided maid with raven hair gently called as she opened the blue curtains on the bedroom window, enlightening the atmosphere of the once dark room. She then approached the strawberry blonde girl sleeping on her bed. "Mistress, wake up." She called again.

The strawberry blonde girl on the bed finally moved, opening her ocean blue eyes to face the maid in front of her. She yawned sleepily as she sat up on her bed. Her maid then gave her some pills and a cup of water to drink. As response, she just stared at them blankly.

"Mistress, the doctor said that you should take these pills everyday. After all, you need these to recover from your recent comatose." The girl on the bed just shrugged and reluctantly obeyed her. After doing so, she began doing sign language before putting her glasses on. 

[Keleena, where's my dad?] Keleena smiled as she put the glass away. 

"Oh, the Commander is on a meeting with somebody important at the moment. He'll be coming over after dinner." 

She did some sign language again. [I see. Keleena, I wanna try something out today. Will you help me?] Then, she smiled temptingly. [Please?]

Keleena playfully rolled her eyes. "Mistress April, why can't I resist you, ne?" 

*~*~*~*~*

Topsword then started picking up some novels from the library to kill some time with. Of course, he being a new comer in the place didn't help him any. So, as for the moment, he was to be stuck on the routes from his room to the library only since Tolone was nowhere to be found. He sighed as his hands flipped on the pages of the books and his mind seemed to wander, recalling the events happened earlier. _So many things, so little time._

"From now on, you'll lead the Star Sheriffs against the Knight Ryders, Topsword Blackwaters of the Highlands." The Commander straightforwardly announced as he took his seat a few minutes after Topsword entered the room. 

"Um. Yes, sir." Topsword replied, bowing down as he tried his best to reply firmly and not acting very much surprised.

"As for now, Tolone will be the one who will guide you around the Calvary. She will also be the one responsible to fill in other details you needed in your current position and stay here. Ask her if ever you need anything."  Then the Commander turned his back at him. "I'm already done, Capt. Blackwaters. You may leave now." 

Topsword smiled at himself as he walked towards librarian. _Captain Blackwaters, that could be a nice start. So far soo good.._

Unnoticeably from his right, April was hurriedly carrying another huge pile of paperwork towards the librarian too. _Weya__ weya, what a hassle. I shouldn't had estimated that the Ramrod job is chickenly easy. Now carrying this stack of heavy thick papers is arghh.. _She gritted her teeth in frustration, as her feet broke into a run to the librarian.

In a blink of an eye, a collision took place, making the things fly open to the floor. When Topsword opened his eyes, he came face to face with the same strawberry girl who resembled the same girl in his dreams, busily picking up her own books on the floor. Topsword then cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Are you unhurt?" He asked in a monotone.

The girl stepped back, obviously in fright and surprise. Topsword then repeated his question, more gently this time. The girl nervously shook her head in response. Eyeing the girl, Topsword quickly assumed that she is a Ramrod staff from the uniform she wore. The girl continued picking up her books unaware of Topsword's observation on her. Behind him, she saw Keleena on the doorway, waving at her. She smiled and got up, running towards Keleena and leaving Topsword dazed as he picked up the pinkish orange handkerchief she had left. 

*~*~*~*~*

[INTERMISSION!]

Ne0n: So, wow! Saber and April finally met!! 3 waiiiiiiiiii! *daydreams!*

Saber: Sooo many collisions in ONE DAY! _ *shakes head* why did you arrange that!! 

April: Weya.. I'm mute??? O.O *cries*

Saber and April: THEN WHATS NEXT??? *glares at ne0n*

Ne0n: Now calm down people!! X3 Keep tune to Part twO of the "To Find the Voice Within You!" Please R&R!! ^_^ *poof!*


	2. II Saber Rider?

*~*~*~*~*

03.22.04

**Neon:** NEON-CHAN HERE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________^

**Saber: **not again… *hides* 

**April: **heya ne0n-chan!!!!!!!!!!! What will be up 2dai???? ^______^

**Neon: **part 2 what else!!!!!!! ^^ 

**Saber: **but first things first… we would like to clarify somethings in the fic.. oki? X3 *goes on with his clear deep voice*

**NOTE!** italics = thoughts; [] = signlanguage.. X3 *you guys will know why soon*; Topsword Blackwaters = Saber Rider

**Neon:** Why Topsword? You may wonder.. hehe. I had always thought that Saber Rider was his code name.. X3 and that Colt kept calling him "Topsword" so I thought why not make that his first name instead?? X3 ***Saber **sighs*

*I just added some surnames for the other characters.. since they dun have one.. X3 after all, its fanfiction.. XP

**April: **And special thanks to!! 

**Trista Derringer-san**= thanks for being the first who commented this fic.. :hug: your review means a lot to me.. 3

**Neri-san** = thanks for pointing out about my "anonymous" reviews thingie and some corrections too!! ^^ :hug:

**Claudia6 **= thanks for your kind comments… I really appreciated them!! ^^

**Saber: **now can we actually go with the story???? 

**Neon: **here's Part Two of "To Find The Voice Within You!" Enjoy!! 

*~*~*~*~*

_To Find the Voice Within You_

**Part Two: Saber Rider?**

"Given the fact that X is equal to Y plus Z, solve the following equations." The instructress dictated as she paced back and forth inside the classroom a few hours later. Topsword just absentmindedly watched the digital clock changed its minute digit.

_Why can't I get over her? Why can't she get out of my head? _He sighed as his hands held the pink handkerchief. Then as the instructress were typing the said equations down, an Instant Messenger appeared on the screen of his laptop, finally obtaining his hard-to-get attention. His right hand then used the mouse, nonchalantly clicking the said window. There, he finally found out that the message was from both Colt and Fireball. 

"Topsword, meet Colt Colorado. Colt, meet Topsword Blackwaters, Captain of our group." Fireball introduced.

"Howdy, Capt!" Colt replied.

"Hey, nice meeting you, Colt.." Topsword managed to reply, obviously not in the heart to engage in the said conversation.

"Hmm, what are your plans tonight? After all, it's free dinner.." Fireball pointed out. 

"Meaning we can eat outside!" Colt answered Topsword's unasked inquiry. "Hey, we do need to celebrate your captainship right?" 

"Oh." Topsword then played a smile on his lips. "Any suggestions?"

"Pizzas would be fine.." Fireball suggested. "There had been a new pizza place just outside the Cavalry." 

"Ok." Topsword did not like have this conversation lengthened anymore. "That's settled then. 7pm tonight." 

"Ahem." 

Then the three pairs of eyes looked up from their respective laptops to see the instructress not pleased. She obviously caught them talking behind her. 

"So, shall we continue now, gentlemen?"

*~*~*~*~*

"Mistress April? Are you done?" Keleena asked before entering April's room on the corner of the Cavalry Command building Ziggurat. As response, she opened the door to reveal herself in her casuals, a white Capri pants and a sleeveless pink shirt. Keleena then crossed her arms as April wore her glasses.  "Now, what are you up to? After the mess, you did at the Library and the Ramrod office.. you're going out again?!"

April smiled. [Don't worry much, Keleena. I just want to try out these new outfits Dad gave me a week ago..]

"What if your dad found out about her doings.."

[He won't. As long you and I will keep this a secret.]

Keleena sighed as she let April sit down in front of the mirror. Subsequently, she picked up a brush and began fixing her hair into braids. [Thanks, Keleena.]

"Well.. as long as HE doesn't find out.." Keleena muttered, hoping that they would not be found out. Then April turned around to face her.

[Keleena.. there's this new pizza place outside the Cavalry that I wanna try out tonight. Could you accompany me?]

*~*~*~*~*

"Cheers!" Topsword, Fireball, and Colt chorused as they clinked their glasses that night at Pizza Palazio, the place they had agreed upon earlier. 

"Ahh.." Colt sighed, putting down his rootbeer glass. "This is THE life! Thanks, Tops!" 

"It's nothing.." Topsword looked down at his half-empty cup as Fireball and Colt carried on the conversation. Just as he went to look at the doorway, two ladies entered – Keleena and April, dressed in their casuals. _What the… it's her… _Topsword recalled as his eyes stayed glued upon April as the two ladies settled on a table three tables from their right. _Is she the one..? The one from my dream?_

*~*~*~*~*

"Mistress?" Keleena asked as her eyes scanned the menu she was holding. April instantly tapped the menu as she showed her her Palm VIX cellphone after she wrote her message in.

[Don't call me, Mistress. Nor April. Nor Mistress April. I don't want to be found out lurking on civilian places.] Keleena nodded in agreement as April retreated back to her seat.

"Now what would you like to order?" April started scribbling and showed it to her again afterwards.

[Well.. A slice of Pepperoni's, I guess. And an ice tea too."]

Keleena smiled. "Alright." She motioned for the waitress to attend them. " We would like to order for two slices of Pepperoni's and two regular sized ice teas, and a spaghetti and meatballs. Thank you." She then returned the menu back to the waitress. Then, she whispered. "Ey.. remember the guy whom you bumped with earlier? He's cute."

April wrote. [Really? Didn't take a second look at him. Not interested by the way.] Then their orders were served. Keleena replied.

"Well, this would surely piqued your interest. Heard that he's the newly inaugurated captain of the Star Sheriffs team." Keleena then ate her slice. Shocked, April dropped her phone on the floor. Keleena stopped eating.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Keleena asked as April shook her head. She then silently picked up her phone.

_Why, Dad? Why? Am I not good enough?_

*~*~*~*~*

"Tops? Are you still with us?" Fireball asked as he took another sip from his ice tea, obviously eyeing Topsword's actions for already thirty minutes. 

"Uh… what were you guys saying?" Topsword asked absentmindedly, obviously caught off guard in watching the two ladies.

"Oh, we were just asking you if it's ok to head back at the Cavalry after you pay the bill… like ten minutes ago." Colt replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well…" He then noticed the bill on his left. Quickly, he pulled out the exact money and placed it on the bill. He handed it to the waitress beside him, noticing the two ladies leaving the place. "So, shall we?"

*~*~*~*~*

"Target April Eagle affirmed. Ready to battle." The device announced as the golden brown eyes focused on the two ladies leaving the place. Her rose colored lips played a devious smile. "You'll be mine. You'll be mine." 

*~*~*~*~*

"Waii! The food was great!" Keleena squealed as she stretched, walking beside April on the sidewalk towards the Cavalry. April sign languaged in reply.

[Glad you liked it.] April smiled.

Keleena pouted. "But you didn't finish yours! How can you be glad?" April blushed.

[Sorry.] Suddenly, a group of men was in front of them. They froze in their tracks.

"What the..?" Keleena muttered as she looked back for a possibility to escape. However, she was a step too late. They were already surrounded. In one quick movement, they managed to grab Keleena away from April, holding her captive.

_Keleena! _Then, the group transformed into Night Ryders. _I will save you._

*~*~*~*~*

"Definitely so good. We should come back there next time." Colt remarked as the three men walked the same sidewalk towards the Cavalry. Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"HELP! PLEASE! ANYONE!!" Immediately, the trio ran towards the source.

*~*~*~*~*

"Watch out!" Keleena shouted as she was held captive by one of the Night Ryders. April evaded the attacks unleashed by her enemies and counterattacked one of them. She did a reversal kick just as one of them attacked from her back. Then, she backflipped, returning to her fighting stance once more. 

_I wonder if I could hold this any longer. _April thought, catching her breath. Suddenly, one of them attacked her with a high kick on the arm, causing her to fall on the ground. Then, he followed it with a crucial punch on the stomach. 

_That's it. I'm doomed. _April thought, struggling in pain. 

"HEEYAH!" Then, April forced her eyes open to see the source of the voice. 

"Who are you?" She heard Keleena ask. 

"I am Saber Rider. We will save you." 

*~*~*~*~*

**[INTERMISSION!]**

**Ne0n:** finally part two is done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yey… another cliffhanger!! X3

**Saber:** nya nya! But what happens after???  

**April:** heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… who's the lady there??? Huh? Huh? Will I get rescued or not??? _

**Saber: **LETS KICK NIGHT RYDERS ASS! X3 *goes all hyped about it*

**Ne0n:** nyaa… before I get poofed due to Saber's hypeness, please R&R!!!! I love reading your comments!! ^________^ will update part 3 soon!! Thanks!! See you in the next part! 


End file.
